Princess Haruhi
by ChibiskeBlossom
Summary: Haruhi is on her death bed, Tamaki is racing towards her with every breath he takes. With twists and turns along the way can those two ever truly be together? name will make sense in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

That one call that dreaded one phone call actually came. It's been two years since he has heard from any of them and the call has to be the one he has most dreaded since his second year at Ouran. Since he met Haruhi. Tamaki Suou has now been out of high school for three years, and even though he has become slightly less dramatic since high school, he has never stopped fearing this might happen. HARUHI is dying. The same Haruhi that had become one of the most important people in his life, no THE most important person to him ever. The Haruhi that he loved from the moment she walked into the third music room; he immediately accepted her as part of his family and loved her like a daughter though in time it grew to something much more. He doesn't know when it changed but when he realized it felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner. Though in the four years he hasn't been able to show his love for her. Ever since he was brought into the main house he had to cut off all ties with his beloved Haruhi. And then again two years later with the rest of the host club, to go after his dream of succeeding the Suou name. The wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of the family that he left behind for his biological family; his goal is bring both of his families together so everyone can be happy. He hoped that they didn't blame him and, even though it's selfish of him, maybe support him in his decision. Oh his poor Haruhi, just wait.

He didn't even know what was wrong with her all Kyouya had time to tell him was that Haruhi was in the hospital dying before he snapped his phone shut. Within the next few minutes he had arranged a plane and a car to take him from Canada to Japan where the most beautiful girl lay dying without him by her hoped that she would hold on until he arrived. I Haruhi afraid of dying, like thunder? Grief washed over him as a memory came to him.

_We were on the trip to the sea 'cause Haruhi said it was okay to go. Even though we were supposed to be hosting we all had our focus on Haruhi. The twins somehow roped usinto a competition to figure out Haruhi's weakness, even Kyouya was interested, offering the winner pictures of Haruhi from middle school. Finding out what her weakness meant bringing down her walls, it meant she trusted the person she revealed her weajbess too. All our efforts that day failed, I laugh at how stupid some of the attempts were. Then I watched as Haruhi almost go seriously hurt right before my eyes, all I could do was dive in after her. Afterwards her and I were fighting about her lack of judgement, ending up ignoring each other. Somehow that night we ended up alone in a room, the atmosphere really awkward and heavy. I was about to leave when CRACK. Thunder had sounded causing Haruhi to freak out and dive into the closet. It was then that I knew that she was afraid of thunder, and the first time she brought down her walls. It was also then that I promised I would always be there for her and never let her be alone again._

Well he really screwed up and broke his promise ten times over. For the pas four years he hadn't been able to keep that promise, wishing he had. But Tamaki knew no amount of wishing would take him back; all he could do now is get to the hospital and try to fulfill his promise for as long as he is able to. He loved Haruhi and decided he would finally listen to his heart; the same heart that's telling him to go to Haruhi, to be there for her.

Tears rolled down Tamaki's cheek at the thought of seeing Haruhi again, and worse the prospect of maybe having to permanently say goodbye to the beautiful ex-host. Tamaki fretted and worried as the plane travelled ever closer to the final destination.

(dun-dun-dun-duhhh – Melvin)

It was quite, too quiet. This room filled with such loud people like Mitskune Haninozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin, and Ranka/Ryoujji Fujiouka as well as Kyouya Ootori, and Takashi Morinozuka it was way to silent. In fact the room was dead silent. Haruhi didn't like it- even if she was dying she didn't want them to be this morbid. She felt as though she lived a great, if short, life; she had strived for everything she wanted and got most of it. This was the reason she didn't tell them sooner, she hated it when they were like this- it possibly scares her worse then dying. She won't lie to herself- she was afraid of dying, though Haruhi didn't show it on the outside. Haruhi had found out she was ill around 3 years ago, her last year at Ouran. The doctors had told her that there was a good chance she would die young. Three years later and she was on her deathbed surrounded by her family; and they were her family, over time the host club had become a needed part of her life. Yes here they were worrying about her, but the one she most wanted with her was no where to be seen. Of course he wouldn't come, they hadn't spoken in four years and he was aiming for his goals. Haruhi didn't mind, because it was his goal and she supported him by letting him go. Though she had never let go of him in her heart. Even after they stopped talking he was the only one she even hinted at her terminal illness.

_It was at Tamaki-senpai's graduation, the last time she would probably ever see him. He was looking as insanely handsome as usual- seriously why are these people rich and good looking. Also as usual he was surrounded by screaming, crying fan girls. Everyone was crying of course because their beloved school idol was leaving the school and with that their chance of ever having a host club reinstated. Of course they were sad at the fact that Kyouya Ootori was leaving as well- but not as much as Tamaki- senpai. Honestly I didn't see the draw in Tamaki-senpai, then again I did fall for that same idiot._

_Then it happened, Tamaki came up beside me and grabbed a drink (well I was standing at the refreshment table) and spoke to me. It was only from the side of his mouth (his way of secretly talking to me I suppose), "how have you been? I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while but trust me it's better this way." There was real concern in his face for me and I felt really bad because earlier that day I had found out about my terminal disease. Because of his worry i decided that even if I wouldn't come and say it out right i would tell him in my own way, I also decided then that I would try to live my life to the fullest and try to obtain everything I can. " well you know senpai, I'm just trying to live everyday I can and live it to the fullest. Life is just too short." And with that I walked away from the one I loved, possibly forever._

And she did eventually obtain everything she wanted, well almost. She had wonderful friends and families, she had a car and house she could be proud of, and a happiness that was good enough for her. She had also graduated law school two years early and had an internship at a prominent lawyer's office. Another amazing fact about her life is that she was actually allowed to represent a client in court as an intern- the company knew her situation and took pity on her- as well as the fact she won. I was actually right after she won the case that she collapsed and was brought to the hospital for her final days. That's right Haruhi did manage to obtain everything she wanted – everything except for one. Tamaki. And she knew she could never have him. He was her one regret in this life, the only one as she lay there dying. She wished she could see him one more time, even after all these years he was still the most important person in her life. Haruhi knew that she supported him in life and that she would support him in death too. He was the one she most likely cried out to in her dreams- but knew this was for the best.

She looked at the grave faces in the room who were staring at her and got frustrated again. In a vain attempt she smiled and told everyone she was fine once again.

A.N.- thanks to my friend Melvin for supporting me in this (thanks for being a good sport Melvin)

Please Review and wait for the next chapter to come out –hopefully this week.


	2. Reunions

The dead silence stayed, - and yes Haruhi meant the pun- it was literally a graveyard in her hospital room. She guessed having someone you loved dying would do that to you. Looking around at her family she felt sadness. Sadness at what she was doing to them. Sadness and fear at the thought of being present on deaths door step. Sadness at the fact that she was to spend her last days here in the hospital. But the thing that made Haruhi the saddest was the fact that HE wasn't among her family.

Even though Haruhi knew he wouldn't come, knew he couldn't come, still she had hoped. Does he even know that she was here, like this? Does he even care? Tamaki is becoming an important part of the Suou Company, doing what he set out to do; of course he wouldn't worry even if he had heard, his real family would be much more important then someone who he had to cut contact with four years ago. As Haruhi thought this, a tear rolled down her cheek. Jeez, she turned into such a crybaby since entering the hospital. Still she really wanted to see him once more before she – she couldn't even think the word now, it was unbearable dying and not being able to see him. Haruhi finally broke down, wishing with all her heart to see him again, and crying her eyes out.

Her companions, all six of them, swarmed around her trying to comfort her and protect her from thoughts they never heard. Death was always a hard thing no matter how inevitable it is.

____________________________________________________________

Thank goodness, the plane was landing soon. Tamaki didn't think he could wait any longer. It killed him in the long flight home, even though he knew it was the fastest way home. And even though he didn't live there anymore it was home because home was where Haruhi was. Every moment he spent away from her made him appreciate her more; Tamaki had never forgotten Haruhi, not for one moment. These moments especially were testing him, and his patience. Oh Haruhi please wait, he was almost there. He didn't even know her latest condition, he was too afraid to call Kyouya and ask. What if she was already dead? Tamaki went to look for a corner to sulk in, Tamaki's inner mind theater already in full motion, at that thought, it was just too much! But then his rational side brought him back to reality. Of course he would know if she was dead already, because surely his friends would call him if anything happened. Right? Could it be they're mad at him and actually wouldn't tell him and torture him with the thought of Haruhi, his beloved Haruhi, dying? But then they did tell him as soon as she was in the hospital, as soon as they knew anything. They were his friends after all; they must still know supernaturally somehow that Haruhi is his life. Oh! They did have a bond, stronger then Barney and Friends, a children's show that he's recently grown fond of. Like Barney and Friends they were a family and nothing would rip us apart.

Breaking once again through Tamaki's thoughts, a voice rang through the plane. "Thank you for flying Suou airlines, we are preparing to land please fasten you seat belts and prepare to land." After that all you could hear was a huge sigh erupting from the only passenger the plane had. Thank goodness he was the only one on the plane as he was making so much noise and ruckus as the flight progressed. But all Tamki could think was that he was finally in Japan and one step closer to Haruhi. But as the wheels touched the runway Tamaki's stomach curled up in mixed emotions. Anticipation in the fact that he would see her again, fear and dread at what he might see (after all she was dying) and gut wrenching pain at the thought of another good bye that would need to be said, but one he wasn't ready to say. This surprised him, he thought he had gotten used to the strong mixed up feelings of love but he had never felt it this bad before. It must be a sign that something really bad is about to happen. With that thought Tamaki broke down crying as the plane completed the landing and preparations for Mr. Suou to depart from the plane into a car was made.

* * *

He had now pulled himself together enough to stop crying, but he dare not open his mouth. The ride to the hospital was one of extreme silence, and one of extreme torture for him. He was growing anxious with each second passing by, so anxious he didn't even see a single thing as the road disappeared beneath the tires of the limo.

He was so lost in thought and anticipation of seeing Haruhi that he barely even noticed when the car had stopped. Barely. Except for the fact that the car stopping meant he was there. Finally Tamaki was at the hospital with only a few floors separating him from Haruhi. Well ready or not, he was there and it was time he saw the one he loved again, the one that it would kill him to lose. The one that was his Haruhi.

* * *

Kyouya had to leave the room. He was tired, he wanted coffee and was in a foul mood. He hadn't slept in many hours and turned into a complete monster except for in front of Haruhi, of course. He wasn't called the low-blood pressured demon for nothing. He was definitely someone who needed his sleep. But that was sleep he just couldn't have right now; Kyouya Ootori was taking the place of two people right then. That damned Tamaki Suou, his supposed best friend, still hadn't shown or sent word of what was happening on his end of the line. Haruhi dying was all the worse without Tamaki around, especially since every one of them knew it was the one missing that she wanted there the most. Kyouya also knew that by telling Tamaki what was going on it would still be long shot for him to show up. There's the fact that Tamaki has been following his grandmother's orders for the past four years and why should he stop now even though the one he loves is dying; that's another thing, Tamaki could have moved on from Haruhi a long time ago due to lack of contact with her. Either those or Tamaki's grandmother is doing her darned best to keep him away. Yeah, not great odds of him showing up.

But, even though Kyouya was not one who believed in a lot of things, there is one thing he does believe in and one thing he puts his hope in. Kyouya Ootori believes in Tamaki Suou. He believes in the ability, accountability, and reliability of the guy. He believes in Tamaki to be able to put everything, to put life, right. Kyouya also puts faith in the strong love that he knew his best friend once possessed for a certain girl that is now lying in a hospital bed dying. And for that Kyouya is willing to take the place of his best friend until Tamaki arrives to put right what has been wronged.

Even though his brain is in turmoil, and sleepy, Kyouya manages to hide his emotions. It just wouldn't do to show his stress in public, and in one of HIS hospitals no less. He needed to cool down. He could tell by the little puddles on the floor that it must be raining out, maybe it would wake him up more then this damned coffee is. He didn't even grab a coat on his way out; in fact he unbuttoned his shirt knowing the cool water would feel good on his skin.

(That's just especially for you Steve ;)

He had taken only a few short steps out side when he stopped cold. Were his eyes deceiving him? NO, surely not, his eyes were sharp, and more observant, then a hawk. Standing right in front of him was none other then Tamaki, The one everyone was waiting for and the one that at least two were thinking of. Tamaki Suou was just standing outside his limo hesitating to go in or not.

* * *

One moment he was just standing by his limo debating on whether or not he should just go in without calling, the next Tamaki was being yanked across the threshold of the hospital. It was so sudden that it took him a while to catch up. Meanwhile his kidnapper was spewing angry words.

" You're HERE, finally we've been waiting. WHERE were you? And then what, you get here and you just wait out there? Don't you think that there are people inside who are waiting for you and worrying about you? Though now's not the time to be scolding you but don't think I'll forget…"

The words were hardly reaching Tamaki at all, what struck him was the voice. He looked up and sure enough the one dragging him was Kyouya Ootori. But Tamaki didn't even have time to say any sort of Hello to his old friend before being pushed into a room and coming face to face with the scene he had been dreading.

Five guys huddled in the corner all staring at a girl. And the girl lying in the hospital bed! She was lost in thought, looking uncomfortable from all the concern and worry she was getting form the people in the room. She had never like being taken care of or causing trouble for other people. Her rumpled dark brown hair was slightly longer then he remembered it and was plastered to her tiny pale face. OH BOY was her delicate face pale, her eyes closing in exhaustion. The light sheen of perspiration gave her face an even more ill look to her. She looked so sickly, like she was about to break in two any moment.

Though perversely he still thought she was beautiful. As Tamaki looked upon Haruhi she still took his breath away and filled his heart with love, albeit a love that was never admitted. He knew from that moment he would never leave her again, wouldn't leave for even the most basic needs like eating and drinking and sleeping (if he could help it). Tamaki loved Haruhi, loved her even more every second, even though he was losing her with each second.

A small gasp brought him out of his assessment just then.


	3. Arrangement

Sorry Everyone it's late, oh and by the way I forgot to put this on the others but I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters.

She was tired, way tired. She even felt her eyes closing slowly. But no, she wanted to stay awake, because of everyone else in the room. She doubted any one of them has slept since arriving at the hospital, and while they were awake because of her she would be awake for them. Laboriously Haruhi opened her eyes.

A small gasp escaping from her mouth at what she saw.

* * *

The effect was immediate. As soon as that one small barely audible gasp escaped those beautiful lips all eyes were on him. Tamaki vaguely wondered how this would play out but that thought was small and immediately pushed away. The only thing in his mind was Haruhi. She was the only thing that could dominate his thoughts like this. Though of course Haruhi's not a thing, she's the most beautiful, understanding girl in the world. Much more radiant then the moon, and shinning brighter then the sun, she was his princess. He doubted anything would change it. It was time to go to his princess and kneel before her.

"Oh, Haruhi… Are you alright?! I came as soon as I heard! Sorry it took so long I was in Canada."

He rushed to the side of the bed and grabbed her hands. Oh like ice, he should warm them up for her. Tamaki barely got the thought in his head when the rest of the Host Club jumped.

All four members and one angered father dragged him screaming out of the room. Why couldn't he just be with Haruhi, after all this time? That's all he really wanted.

"Tono you didn't tell us you were coming! And you didn't say hi, you just went right to Haruhi! What's going on?" the twins demanded

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan, why are you here, who told you about Haru-chan?" piped in Huni-sempai "Ah" Mori added.

" You have some nerve to show yourself before me and my daughter after leaving her without a word for FOUR YEARS! You despicable insect and to think I once thought you were an okay guy. Go. Away. NOW!"

They all spoke at once, Tamaki found it hard to understand. He had to choose which question to answer first, fast or he was about to be bombarded with 20 million more until his head exploded. To make things worse he kept just thinking about Haruhi; he wanted to stay by her side not wanting to be in the hall with yelling friends. Then again he supposed the answer to the questions, Haruhi is the reason why he was here after all.

"I called him, and told what's going on, telling him also to come here." Came a snide voice from behind. Everyone turned towards the other side of the hall, and the voice, immediately stopping the questions and confusion. "He's come along way and if you don't mind I think he'd rather be in there with Haruhi then out here with you buffoons, excepting you Ranka-san, of course."

Well at least no ones mouth was hanging open anymore. After the initial shock of who spoke, the way the words where delivered were much more Kyouya like. Meaning who'd ever think Kyouya, his best friend, would not only stand up for him in front of the ex-hosts but also spare him from their torturous questions. But then again the insult was something they new how to handle, they weren't quite as shocked as they would have been. Though as dumbstruck as he was, Tamaki wasn't going to waste the chance and he rushed into Haruhi's hospital room without a backward glance. Tamaki was also grateful as Kyouya blocked the others from entering, while closing the door with his foot.

Again Tamaki came face to face with the most breathtaking sight for the second time that day. And hopefully every day after that.

* * *

Haruhi was extremely confused, and maybe a little irritated though she'd never admit it to herself. One minute she thought she saw Tamaki, thought she'd heard him speak to her, the next minute everyone was out side the door yelling! Seriously, weren't they grieving a couple of minutes ago? The whole time she was trying to get them back to the way they normally are, but it's this random event that puts them back to normal. Then again if it really was Tamaki she saw he would certainly put everyone right. After all it was Tamaki who made them who they are, of course he could bring back who they are once again. Tamaki always carried a piece of each of them no matter where he went in the world. He is Tamaki after all.

She had to smile the first real smile in three years, as she saw her sempai sneak into the room, a constant watch over his shoulder. She was glad that she hadn't hallucinated; she really did want to see Tamaki on last time.

"Sempai"

Tamaki turned around as she raised her voice then he opened hi mouth to answer in the most musical voice she's ever heard

"Hi, how are you? Silly question I'm sure."

To Haruhi, Tamaki seemed to have calmed down since he wasn't yelling like when he first arrived. That was fine though, as much as she'd fallen in love with the loud overreacting Tamaki, this way she could actually have a real conversation with him.

"I'm fine as I ever will be sempai."

The look that Haruhi saw creeping into his eyes was on of complete sadness (and maybe something else) at her statement. Upon seeing his expression Haruhi too got depressed.

"Sempai, please do not look sad, when you are dying, and know it, you do not wasn't to see sad faces on your death bed. Please cheer up, I've lived a great life with no regrets and have accomplished most things that I wanted to do."

With that she relaxed as Tamaki's sadness lifted somewhat as a smile spread across his wonderful face. She blushed at that thought, and hoped that he couldn't see. But finally they had to talk about the seasons for their long leave of absences in the others life. Hopefully this would go smoothly, and he wouldn't take everything on himself and blame himself.

"Haruhi…" Jeez his voice, it's still so familiar. "Um…… I'm sorry I left, it wasn't without reason but-"

"Sempai, I know, it's alright." She was trying to be as calm and reassuring as she could, she needed him to know what she felt. "I don't blame you at all, we all know that you had very good reasons. In fact we all supported you and will continue to support you. There's no reason for you to say sorry."

"But, but… I need to, maybe if I was there for you this wouldn't be happening-"

"Will you just listen? You can't be there for every moment of our lives, and you have your own to live. We all accept this fact, I accept this fact. Now if we thought you had just abandoned us, and then came back into our lives trying to pick up where we left off then _Yes_ you would have a lot to apologize for. But that's not the way it was, was it sempai? You still thought of us right?"

She could tell by the look on his face that he was stunned into silence, but at least he'd gotten the message she'd tried to tell him. Haruhi was happy to see understanding, belief and happiness dawn his face.

"Sempai, please come sit over her, it will probably be more comfortable then standing over there, and that way we could talk more easily, and catch up with one another."

Without needing further words Tamaki got up and went straight to the chair by Haruhi's bed. This is the way that feels right, this is what she wanted. In these moments Haruhi's happiness soared. They spent the rest of the night filling each other in on what happened in their lives. Both knew that if they had a choice, they wouldn't want it any other way then the way it was now; with both of them together, talking, laughing. Both knew they wanted to be by the others side forever.

* * *

Kyouya was smug, his plan had worked perfectly. Tamaki and Haruhi were together and happy, even though it was only for a little while. It's time for them to finally go home. He then turned to the rest. Kyouya almost wanted to laugh at what he saw- small Honey and his cousin Mori were holding back the twins and Haruhi's father from going in to Haruhi's hospital room to drag out and kill Tamaki. Kyouya was happy to have at least two on his side tonight, maybe then it'll be easier to get them home.

"Okay everyone, it's time for everyone to go home and rest. No arguments, our replacement is here, _finally_, and this is the owner's order. If you do not leave the premises now I will have to call the police."

He was lucky he had prepared himself for their reactions; they were so outraged it nearly woke up the whole hospital. Though with the help of Mori taking the twins, and Huni ushering out and talking some sense into Ranka-san, everyone finally went home.

Yes Kyouya was happy that Huni and Mori had sided with him.

As he walked out of the hospital Kyouya still felt the smugness from a job well done- thought it didn't last long with the worry that overshadowed all other emotions. When he got into his limo and started to drive away Kyouya took out his phone to make arrangements. These arrangements consisted of getting more doctors to try to figure out a way to cure Haruhi; having staff on call to inform all Host Club members and Miss Fujioka's family if something happens, as well as cars on call to take them to the hospital ASAP in case of emergency. He was always prepared, and always will be.

Little did Kyouya know that while he was on the phone making his preparations another man much farther away was on his phone making his arrangements.

* * *

"You know you better have it ready by tomorrow morning, I want this executed and done with by tomorrow night- I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH MONEY IT COSTS, IT'S FOR MY DAUGHTER- You know what's at stake for you if you don't have it done- as long as we understand each other."

And with that the man hung up the phone. Yes his plan would go without a hitch. Tomorrow will be the day. Finally after all these years of not being able to do anything for her he would be able to.

_Michelle._


	4. Love and Death

Everything was in place. The plan that had taken months to plan and many more to prepare for, was finally ready to be executed. The day was now; soon he would have back something that he truly wanted. He would finally have his daughter back.

All these years he's been longing for his family, for his daughter. He was so distraught when one morning many years ago, he found that his beloved wife had left him, taking their child with her out the door. Even though his business exterior said he wasn't emotional that's all it was, a front. In fact he was easily able to feel strong emotions and show them in front of loved ones. That morning that _She_ left him was the worst, his sadness and anger piqued, almost to the point that he became an empty shell. Then three years ago another emotion hit him hard again, as he discovered where his long since kidnapped daughter and heir was. The relief was so strong he nearly just ran to her and introduced himself to her. But no, he knew how to wait, and wait he did. Planning and waiting and more planning; setting things in to motion so he can once again be reunited with his loved one. His kin. His daughter.

It may seem like a long intricate plan for something just as small as seeing your daughter but it was all necessary.

* * *

Early in the morning, if you looked really closely you would find an underlying tension, anticipation; if you looked really closely you'd find that there were certain things that were out of the ordinary. Of course nobody really looks too closely at things, but when they need to the most it's gone. Without a trace, in a few hours all evidence that anything had been out of place will be gone forever. Nobody really looks too closely at things, not when everything is going right. That is until it goes wrong.

But at six-thirty in the morning Kyouya could see nothing wrong, except for the fact that his was actually up at this too bloody early hour. Everything was going as well as could be expected in this situation, better in fact. His best friend had returned, and is there for the one Tamaki loves most, the host club was back together again temporarily (he shuddered at the thought), and Haruhi was staying stable. Even now there was hope that more good news would come was Kyouya clicked his phone shut, successfully ending a phone call with very good news. There was now a 1% chance added to her chances of survival, which is better then they could ever have hoped for. After days of sleepless nights, weeks of worrying, hours of non-stop-work, Kyouya was pretty proud of his results. Though he couldn't quite congratulate himself yet. There was a ton more work still to be done.

For weeks Kyouya had had all his employees that were available to go through every medical record in the world, anything remotely related to medicine. He was looking for a cure, any hint of a cure to save Haruhi. In fact Kyouya doesn't even think he's let any of his employees stop since he had found out about her illness a few weeks before she was actually hospitalized. Though however happy he was from the phone call, irritation still coursed through him as he thought about the fact that only now results had shown. What was even more was that they were running out of time, he knew it, and there was still so much to do for the cure to be successful. There was the matter of researching the matter farther, since it was only a small mention in a really ancient book but now that they had a lead they could narrow the search and be much more efficient. Then they would have to adapt it to today's technology, as well as remedy it a bit due to the fact that it is an ancient remedy and we need to make it safe. Finally after all that is done there is still getting the approval from the Ootori empire (aka- his father) and gathering the best doctors, equipment and staff to perform the miracle to save Haruhi. As Kyouya thought about the many tasks ahead with the unknown time limit his spirits plummeted. No ordinary human could do this.

Good thing Kyouya was no ordinary human. He had the full backing of the best medical practitioners, medical chains, and every piece of medical information in the world. Not to mention more money then 98% of the population couldn't hope to make in a lifetime as well as more power in his pinky then everyone on the planet combined (well that may be a little exaggerated). And if all that weren't enough Kyouya was extremely intelligent, he held himself above most people; very few could keep up with him mentally. What improved his chances of succeeding the most though was his experience of taking care of those host club idiots, not only out of keeping them out of debt but making profits and keeping from big embarrassment. Yes that was quite an accomplishment in itself. But he would do anything for them, which is why he's going so far. They were his friends, they were the people who showed him an alternative to being resigned to a predetermined destiny, and they were the ones that brought out the best in him. Especially since Haruhi joined, she brought the best out in all of them; she had changed them all. She can't die now, not now that they're all back together.

While his employees were trying to win against an unknown time, it was about time he got to the hospital. Someone has to make sure everything goes right, and that nothing disastrous happens. Kyouya knew well that even with the good intentions that the host club may have, a lot of trouble could spring up from it. As in life and death dire straights for the whole world situations. He also knew that only two people in the world that can keep this from happening, and seeing as one is hospitalized it was up to him to take over the responsibilities for the two of them. This was going to be another long and frustrating day, but at leas this time hi was going into it with a point of hope, one that might even blossom into relief. Kyouya looked at his watch again, _damn it's only seven, Yes he was correct this was going to be a long day, but one,_ he vowed_, where nothing can go wrong._ Kyouya wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Tamaki had been by her side the whole night. He felt so comfortable there even though he knew Haruhi was dying. He knew this was his place in life and couldn't even believe how he made himself leave her before. He loved her so much, his heart ached for her even if he was only inches away from her; it was not close enough. Tamaki loved her soo much that he felt the need to become one with her. He had felt so relieved last night when she had told him all about her life from the time he'd left till now, Tamaki felt like he knew her again. Then when her stories were over it was his turn to let her know about himself. How he's changed, how he hasn't. It seems to him as if he's changed just enough to be perfect for her, or so he hopes. Tamaki knows he desperately wants to be with her. His angel, his true princess, Haruhi.

Finally after all the stories had been exhausted, Haruhi had drifted off to sleep. Tamaki kept watching her and watching her. Remembering the way her eyes lit up moments ago at his stories. The careful attention she gave each one. The wonderful smile she produced at things she thought funny. She still made his heart stop with just little changes in her expression with just the crinkling of her eyes, with just the turn up of her lips, she wasn't superficial, she meant every gesture, every word she said, every gaze. She is sincere and kind. Though she was never his, he would always be hers. How could he not, when every part about her captured him? Even in her sleeping form like this he was mesmerized and this is when her eyes were closed. Her hair hanging limply, framing her delicate face drew him in. The paper thin, fragile eyelids, the pale translucent skin, and the slightly open pink full lips, made him melt. Her rhythmic breathing brought his along with it, both of them keeping perfect timing with one another. Even if he wanted to, Tamaki couldn't move an inch away from where he was now. Tamaki truly belonged next to Haruhi, no matter what. Even if she didn't see him the same way he saw her he would still be there as her friend. And if, by some miracle she did want him as he's wanted her for so long then he would personally make sure they would never be separated again. Tamaki is a prince, and a prince always belongs with a true princess, therefore he will always belong to and with Haruhi.

Just sitting here with her makes time stop, and paradise begin. People thought he was always in Paradise, but he was only truly there when Haruhi was around. She was an amazing person, being able to manage her life. Supporting herself, without any help, though law school and not going into debt. Won the cases she was involved in and maintained a clean efficient apartment to live in. This was an incredible feat, let alone the fact that she also needed to pay for her hospital bills. Of course everyone else was there offering her the money but no matter what she didn't take it – something that was incredible on it's own/ She was sooooooooo strong. Much stronger then he was that was for sure. While he was somewhere else following his grandmother she was out there leading her life and trying to accomplish a life worth of goals while knowing she was going to die. It made her even more endearing to him. Haruhi shone so brightly to him, light and goodness radiated out of her and made her a star in his eyes. It was a shame she was dying, it should be him! He was the one who had betrayed them. He was the one who left them, severed all ties to them after bringing them together. That was just so cruel he should have never brought them together. Yet if he was given another chance, he would do it all again. He was way too selfish. After all it was the host club that allowed him to meet her.

The guilt and sorrow over leaving her and the rest ate at Tamaki, bringing him further away from sleep then he was before. All this time to thing was not good for him. But it wasn't possible for him to not think, especially with no one around to redirect his thoughts. What was even worse was that he was sitting beside Haruhi Fujioka, a major source of his guilt.

Sometimes later Tamaki must've drifted to sleep, because when he woke up the sun was shinning through the fluttering curtains. Tamaki also was alerted to a small rising of noise levels outside the room. He wouldn't be surprised if one or more of his friends come walking through that door right now.

A shallow breathing had Tamaki turning around to stare at the delicate angel sleeping in the bed next to him. She was as beautiful as she was last night. He still couldn't believe that she was dying. True she was pale, but her skin was still dazzling in the sun. It was so unfair! Why? Why did she have to be dying? Why couldn't he be the one dying? He wished he could run away form his problems but that would never solve anything. Besides he was not one to run way from anything. Ohh how he wished everything would go back to the way it was with all of them together and laughing and having a good time together as a family. And again that will never happen so no amount of wishing will ever bring it back without doing anything about it in the first place. Tamaki knew that his role in this was moral support while he left the rest up to Kyouya and the doctors. He felt really bad that that was all he could do for her. The one he loves the most is dying and all he could do was sit here and watch as she dies. At the same time his best friend Kyouya is working so hard doing all that can be done for her. Maybe Kyouya deserves her more then he does. He knew Kyouya liked Haruhi even if it wasn't in the raven-haired mans nature to notice such emotions. Kyouya was perfect for Haruhi, while he wasn't. He was someone who left, and even though he loved Haruhi more then anyone, it wouldn't matter if she didn't love him back. She probably was in love with Kyouya anyway, he was always there and much more competent then him. Ohh how he wished he could do _something _more for her, but at least he was by her side was better then nothing. After all Tamaki would be even more tormented if he had the knowledge of her dying but wasn't able to see her. Oh he was even tortured by it even by being her. He, Tamaki was completely and head over heels in love with the angel lying next to him because no matter how much pain she causes him he always seems to care for her and want to stay by her side. Yes people may be right about him being an idiot, but he certainly didn't view it that way; he felt lucky that he could feel this way about another human being, let alone her.

Just then the noise in the hall spiked as he heard his friends gather around the room. Tamaki had sort of hoped to have more time alone with Haruhi. Though he knew that thought was selfish since Haruhi was dying and they all only had the same limited time with her. Still he would love to have more time just him and her. Oh well let what may come, come; it will anyway no matter what. Just then, when Tamaki was about to get up to get instant coffee he noticed that Haruhi's eyes were wide open and not only that he saw pain and surprise in them. Right after, his mind registered that she was also screaming and writhing in pain. He couldn't believe what was happening, it wasn't understandable to him. One minute she was asleep and peaceful the next her body was wracked with shakes, she was coughing up blood and screaming in absolute agony. Tamaki had never saw anyone in as much pain as she was now. Even when his mom was terribly sick she was never in that much pain. Finally Tamaki came to his senses and quickly crossed, sorry ran tripping his was to the door. As soon as he could find the handle he wrenched the door open and shouted "HELP, Haruhi is in Agony, She's having a fit. SOMEONE HELP HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Pain, constriction, dizziness, loss of air all hit at the same time. Haruhi couldn't believe how strong the symptoms hit her. There was pain and labored breathing the whole time, but this was unlike anything she has ever experienced in her entire short life. Was this death? At that thought her already wide eyes widened even more and looked at Tamaki for support. He in turn ran towards the door for help. Was she really dying, because all she wanted was to pass out. But then Tamaki was shaking her awake. It was his voice she heard telling her to stay awake and to stay with them. It was his hands that gripped hers with such assuring warmth. It was Him beside her; he was there. For some reason while she was in pain all she could focus on was Him. Why was that? Is dying really making her that sentimental? Well might as enjoy the life that was left even if it was riddled with pain.

Haruhi was vaguely aware of the things that were happening around her. Like the fact all the host members, except Tamaki, ran in half dressed with worry and care written all over their faces; even Kyouya was like the rest, though he was trying to get the guys out and calm down Ranka. There were at least eight doctors, she gave up counting after that, moving around and trying to save her. Did they have the whole hospital staff here? She counted at least 15 nurses. Jeez is dying really that big of a matter? They always seemed to be so many questions especially on your deathbed with no one there to answer them. Maybe because you're on your deathbed is where all the questions you should have asked when alive because the answers would have unraveled the great mystery of life for you. Though she really didn't mind having all these questions left unanswered at the end, it would give her something to do in the next life.

She felt herself move and know they are probably taking her to surgery. But the question was surgery for what? Haruhi's mind couldn't comprehend it. It wasn't like she was afraid of death, everyone died eventually. Why prolong life by minutes, hours, or days what's going to happen sooner rather then later. Though that reason didn't stop Haruhi from fighting, it wasn't as if she wanted to die either. If at the very least she'll fight so she can give her loved ones a proper good bye. She couldn't leave them without one; it was for her peace of mind as well as theirs. She knew she wasn't always the best at conveying her feelings, but she needed to get across just how special they were to her. They needed to know. Tamaki needed to know; if she couldn't get enough courage in life to tell him then in death she definitely will. It's something that has to be said no matter what. Thinking of Tamaki, she inadvertently glanced to make sure he was still there. Tamaki was unusually calm right now considering that one of his friends was dying; maybe he had grown up.

In the end it was easier for Haruhi to focus her attention on Tamaki when the doctors were working then no. So that's what she did. Haruhi memorized the face of the beautiful best before her until it was permanently imprinted on her brain. She listened to his reassurance even though she was sure Tamaki didn't even believe them. She followed his every movement made from stress and she fell in love with him all over again, if that was even possible. Tamaki was the one that was perfect for her, she knew; even if she lived another 100 years she would never fall in love like this. He was her soul mate. Many compare him to a prince and they were right he was a prince. He was a prince that could make her feel like a princess, someone special and important. Tamaki Suou is someone she will love forever and for always.

While thinking all this, suddenly everything went quiet and all movement stopped, the doctors all stepped back from the operating table. Out of nowhere Kyouya slammed his fist into a piece of machinery and swore, Tamaki was silently crying with pain clear in his face. It was then when Haruhi caught on. _They can't prolong my life further._ The time for good byes really ha come and it was a hard task to prepare for; one where she only had the time span of traveling from operating room 3 to my hospital room to get ready.

When they arrived only Tamaki, Kyouya and herself headed into the room while the doctors arrived respectfully out side. Her father and all her friends were there with sorrow and tears in their eyes. Haruhi looked around the room and felt like she was about to break down too. Damn this was going to be hard. Her dad came forward first and she knew her first good bye was for him. She held back the tears back and put on a smile for him.

"Thank you, for everything daddy, you raised my and clothed me and took care of me all while face your own sorrows about mom. And that's saying a lot considering you wanted to dote on me while I was very independent and I troubled you. You may have your weird points but I love you dad, and I wish I'd never have to say good-bye but I do. Think of it this way at least I'll be with mom."

"Yes, you will. I love you too my stubborn daughter," and with a kiss on the forehead he gave a grave good bye and went to cry in a corner. Then two cousins came forward; both had tears but the blonde was blubbering more then crying, and she addressed him first.

" Mitskuni, you know how everyone thinks you adorable and childish like a little brother. I never saw you like that, I saw you as a bright person, bringing people happiness wherever you go. You're also very good at reading people though I do think of you like a brother, you too Takashi. You were my brothers, my protectors, and very special to me. I love you both, good-bye." Both were over come with tears and were speechless so the only answer to her was Honey giving her his bunny and Mori giving her a nod; it was more then enough for her to understand. Then the twins were suddenly there crying on her telling her good-bye and how much they love her.

"I know you both love me, and I love you too. But all of it is a different type of love then you think. We are best friends and nothing will ever change that. You'll find other people who are able to tell you apart, and you'll also find true love someday. I hope you two have a good life. Good-bye Hikaru, Good-bye Kaoru." Haruhi turned to Kyouya to give him his good-bye, but he surprised her by sweeping her off her feet and laying her on the bed that was in the room. He then kissed her forehead, said his farewell and walked away. Kyouya then came up behind Tamaki and pushed him saying "she's all yours". Then Mauve eyes met Brown and immediately she was trapped. She couldn't say the words, but Tamaki said the words that would allow her to speak.

"Haruhi, I have something to tell you. Ever since our days at Ouran, I've found you fascinating and that I wanted to be with you, talk with you, protect you. Haruhi I'm in love with you." It was then she found her words, but her heart was slowing.

"Tamaki,.. I….I …Lo-" Haruhi felt her heart stopping and the darkness pull her in no matter how hard she struggled against it.

* * *

The tears and cries that came from room 210 that morning would haunt the doctors, nurses and patients for years to com. One thing everyone knew for sure was that Fujioka Haruhi was loved and when she died everyone felt it where it counts. The heart of those six boys and broken father would be forever wounded with the loss of that one precious girl. It would be months before any of them would feel any happiness again. On October 8th 2010 the Great Ootori Hospital was gray and felt the heaviness of loss more then any other time. Though, despite that, on the other side of the world one man was happy because in just a few hours his daughter would awaken and they'd be together and he'd have a family again. If emotions were a tangible, visible thing you would see something very contrasting around the world from space, with despair radiating from Japan and happiness beyond belief coming from the Atlantic.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. It wasn't going the way I wanted and now it finally worked. It's always tough to kill off a character. And for those who thought it would end with Haruhi's death you're dead wrong, I just can't let it end like that, and I love my happy endings. So just wait for the next chapter. Oh yeah and I don't own Ouran


	5. Pain only hurts

Chapter 5 Pain only hurts

Longing, pain, loss, numbness. Twisting of the heart, needles stabbing where it hurts the most. All I wanted to do was to disappear and reappear to wherever she is. She is his life. Tamaki's life, because without her he has no life, he is not himself without her. _Haruhi is my all and now my life will never be complete because she is gone._ How could she be gone, he was just talking to her last night.

Love is truly misleading. While it made you feel like the happiest man on earth, you paid the price by being tormented by worry, jealousy and pain. That would be fine and anyone would gladly endure that if they had the one they loved beside them or knew they were happy, but that's not his case. _Haruhi's dead, in heaven and that's where I want to go too_. _Just seeing her in my arms like this, steadily growing colder; my tears won't stop flowing; they are just spilling over onto my precious. I want to die right here with her in my arms so that I could be with her. But I know they won't let me, I still need to live; if not for me, but for them._

Long, ever so long. Who would've thought that the Kyouya Ootori would think that these times would be so long? The Kyouya Ootori who is supposed to be the most cold hearted in the world felt as if his heart stopped. Friends gone; one friend gone forever. How was life so cruel? It not only stopped one life but ruined several. Every person in that hospital room had their life ripped apart at that time. Even if some of them could have survived a little after the death of the most precious girl in their lives, which they couldn't, just seeing how Tamaki became would bring down anyone.

If it were possible the world should end right now. No one as optimistically happy and whole heartedly good should be so utterly broken. The only thing that could fix him was gone forever. Kyouya never felt so helpless, as he watched his best friend drown in sorrows no matter what he does. In the past months he watched as Tamaki finished the Suou special training and watched as Tamaki slowly took on the administrations of each of the Suou holdings. Kyouya observed as his best friend gained little triumphs in the business world and stood behind him as he accepted to succeed the Suou Empire. His heart broke countless times when Tamaki's couldn't, every time his best friend had a date with a possible candidate for the Suou heads wife. Being able to do all that should signal a little recovery with all those happy accomplishments but if anyone looked at Tamaki they would know nothing was alright.

That sunny smile that had adorned his face, that first drew Kyouya to him, was forever missing; replaced instead by a permanent frown and blank stares that gave his face an emotionless mask that could rival Kyouya's own. Kyouya noticed how Tamaki buried himself in his work to forget what happened to no avail. Kyouya didn't know what was worse, the fact that Tamaki was busying himself with work to the point of exhaustion or the fact that it still didn't help him cope. Kyouya didn't know that someone could feel as helpless as he was feeling now, just being able to watch Tamaki sink deeper and deeper into depression. He felt mad that that idiot would never let anyone truly in, that that blonde kept everything on his own shoulders. What was the point of the host club? They were supposed to be a family that helped each other out. All this started because that blonde idiot wanted to help people, but now he won't even let his family help him? He's gone too far, this is ridiculous! Everyone's sad that Haruhi is gone, who wouldn't be? She was the host clubs secret princess and the only girl that touched the heart of the seven beautiful boys who became truly beautiful inside and out because of her. He himself even cried some tears for her. It's not like anyone is doing any better then Tamaki is; they all loved her in their own way and the loss is equally heavy for each of them. In all seven boys and one grown man there are parts that are missing, torn straight from the heart and fried to a crisp on an open flame; never whole again.

Looking at the rest, it was definitely clear that no one was able to cope with her death; even after several months passing it's still no use. Just seeing Huni-sempai is enough to tell the whole story. He used to be the sunniest of the entire group rivalling even Tamaki; he was by far the easiest to mollify, never holding on to uncute emotions for long. The Mitskuni everyone knows now is something completely far from what he was. He was able to succeed in any endeavour with ease, as well as handle any situation that arose, but no longer does he use the same diplomacy he once used. Of course he still smiled but the warmth, and happiness has long ago been over shadowed by the loss of a sister. Anyone who meets our loli-shota member now would describe him as a serious, near terrifying business man. If that change weren't enough it went beyond him and doubly hit his cousin Morinozuka. Not only did the sempai lose a younger sister but also his most cherished cousin. Mori, over the months, has become noticeably clumsier and spaced out. He always had a habit of taking everything on his shoulders and now not only does he feel he let Haruhi die, he hates himself for not being able to cheer up Mitskuni. Though he's still the capable person he once was he doesn't complete the task with the same ease and often slips into deep though. Kyouya knew deep down that those two could never heal and would never repair the damage that was left profoundly in their hearts and for that Kyouya was sorry.

There were two other people that the bespectacled man was even sorrier for and they were the men who had lost their only real connection to the world. They are the two men who are like boys, the ones who are unable to open their continuous circle of us and them. Kyouya knew that without Haruhi they would never have the connection to complete them. Those twins are forever locked within themselves and for that Kyouya's heart goes out to the twins, especially Kaoru who would have to put up with his other half, Hikaru. They were, of course still brilliant in their field of fashion but there were again noticeable differences in them. Their demeanour and handling customers had drastically changed; no longer was the carefree boyish act in place, now everything was brisk and concise for they wanted to get back and work away their sorrows as well. Even their work has changed since that time; if one compared their designs from before and after the death they would notice a big difference. Everything they designed was for Haruhi but now they lost their spark that radiated from every piece when she wore them. Kyouya had to admit Haruhi looked amazing when she wore those designs. But each outfit they made never even resembled the clothes that were designed specifically for the girl that held their lives together, they would never again have that special something in the designs that turned every girl beautiful and radiant because it carried a piece of the designers hearts. Most people wouldn't really notice a difference in them, other than their design changes, since they were always socially separated from everyone else. But now they are alone as it seems they are destined to be.

Kyouya sighed. Ever soo long. And just reflecting on the problems at hand makes it even longer. If only there was anything that he could do to pass the time. Even work is not a distraction. In fact work was downright annoying! The numbers and facts just weren't adding up! How did his doctors earn more money then he gave them without the hospital mysteriously losing money. Something was fishy; guess work will be interesting after all. The problem would be how to go about it. After all it had something to do with his employees so he couldn't use them to get the information. So it was finally Kyouya's turn to have a way to release some stress and go on a hunt for the answers he needs. But still Haruhi weighed just as heavily on his mind as he knew the death preyed on the others, because she was a special girl that was able to catch the hearts of the six wealthy handsome men.

Months have passed. Days turn to weeks and time is just a blur. Nothing has meaning anymore, nothing calls to her. Why can't anything seem to reach her? Haruhi thought maybe it's because my heart's now cold. She's lost everything; familiarity, family, job, and truth. Her truth, she lost all she could believe in and now Haruhi is broken, so broken she has been bedridden. She hasn't been out of the room since she had gotten here- wherever here is exactly.

She missed her friends. She missed all their smiles, laughter, and their carefree attitudes. She missed Tamaki. At that thought the familiar sensation of hot tears began trickling down her face. Tamaki, where are you? What are you doing right now? Haruhi truly started to breakdown, sobbing, at the thought of her beloved; she had never even gotten to confess! After he confessed she was finally going to tell him but... it happened. Everything was keeping them apart. If only she had tried to speak up sooner maybe they would have had more time- maybe. Maybe for once in her life she would've been able to call him her own, maybe she would've been able to hold him, run her fingers through his hair. Maybe she would have been able to kiss him, to know what he tastes like. Maybe. But that maybe didn't apply and never would since the chance has gone by. That's another thing she missed. Though not in the same way she missed the rest.

Haruhi wondered what they were all doing now that it had been a couple of months since she left their lives. Do they miss her like she misses them? Do they still remember her? After all they were all very busy people and they all thought she died. That was closure, right? Though still it would be nice if people still thought of her and remember who she was even if it was only a couple of people. Was that selfish? To want the ones you love to not be able to get over you, to always remember you? If it was then this is the one time Haruhi wanted to be selfish.

Tamaki set down his pen after finishing the last flourish on the sheet. Staring into nothingness while letting the last tears roll down his cheeks; finally trying to let go of what's already gone. Sitting in his study late at night with nothing else to do he read his letter once more.

_Dear my beloved racoon,_

_I've always wanted to have a romance and I've always hoped I would meet the right person. Everyone has their own personal views on relationships and what they are looking for. I thought I knew what I would find. I thought I would find the perfect wife the one who cooks heart shaped lunches for me and always has a smile and a laugh. Someone who was a fantasy all in herself and who fit with me. But I was all wrong. That was the me who was trying to be something I'm not. I realized I wanted someone who gave me a challenge in this life of luxury and waste- someone who refused me, who I would _**want**_ to spend my time on because they spurned my advances. I wanted someone who noticed details about me, every insignificant thing that people often overlooked because of my flamboyant (yes I admit it) personality, and quite easily I might add. More than just that! I wanted a relationship _**I**_ would be proud of not one my grandmother would approve of, one where there is equality and trust and where we each give each other the strength we needed. To be able to just feel the love and trust with a simple hug, and to be able to have a sense of safety with them just in my arms when we cuddle. But most of all I wanted someone who could spark something in me! Anything! I wanted to feel emotions, I just wanted to feel. For a long time now I've fallen behind a mask, I've been trapped behind the mask, letting the mask become who I was and letting it define me. I've been drained of all emotion. _

_That was until I met you. You were everything I could have wanted and everything I hoped you to be. In fact you were more. You always went that step farther to make me feel appreciated with those dazzling smiles and the insight that shone from your brilliant eyes. You were my fire, the spark that kept growing. Everything about you was radiant, you made me alive again. As the moon depends on the sun to keep it lit I depend on you to keep me warm. I'm crying each night without you because everything is dark now that you're gone. But I feel that this cannot go on much longer; you wouldn't have wanted it this way and I'll always try to follow in your footsteps. Even as I write these words to you I cannot believe I'm saying them but I... I'll try to move on and find another or at the very least not feel sorry for myself and get myself out there. Just remember that while I'm finding a new sun and a new reason to live it doesn't mean that I've forgotten you for your light will always burn in my heart and soul forever._

_Good bye for now, Good bye forever,_

_Tamaki._

As he made it to the end of the page everything lifted a little. The words weren't perfect and didn't get across quite what he wanted to say but he was sure she would be able to understand it anyway, and would take comfort in the fact that he was moving on and that his life would end soon if he didn't try at least. He needed to get some weight off his shoulders and knew that she wouldn't want him to wallow in grief when there were others that needed his help, especially when he could still fight another day.

The final tear escaped his eye as he locked away the letter that would never be sent and with it the biggest chunk of his heart that could only ever belong to one individual that changed his life amazingly. His Haruhi.


End file.
